Carta Mental
by Quetzal.en.llamas
Summary: Sasori observa a su alumno mientras recita sus sentimientos quebrados ante la belleza del rubio. Pésima con el summary. una oportunidad... por favor!


Konishiwa :3! Es mi primer fic aquí u/u sean buenos conmigo!.

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a kishimoto. Dejenme soñar de vez en cuando!.

•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.•·.

Carta mental.

Si pudiese decirte lo que mi mente siente por ti, por tu cálida figura, tu nivea piel y tus hebras doradas que te fueron asignadas como cabellera.. una obra de arte. Por supuesto eso eres.

Me limito a observar bajo la sombra de un árbol tu rutinaria práctica para mejorar tus tacticas, en tanto tiempo no me había dado cuenta de la magnificencia de tu cuerpo al moverse con esa agilidad que sólo tú Iwagakure Deidara eras capáz de alcanzar. Supongo que no te has dado cuenta de mi embelesada mirada, mucho menos de mi presencia.

Estoy cansado de mirarte y sentirme sufrir. cansado de tocar tu hombro con un falso sentimiento de compañerismo y sobre todo tenerte frente mío y no poder tocar tu blanquecino cuello.

Me ahogo lentamente entre sollozos inexistentes que se alojan en mi cascarón de madera. Quisiese nunca haberte conocido, pequeño muñeco de marfíl. Ojalá hubieses muerto al nacer y tu recuerdo estuviese enterrado en un cajón bajo sientos de papeles oprimiendote... ojalá yo pudiese hacerlo. Ojalá pudiera volver mi mirada al sol sin recordar tu cabello brillante, observar la nieve sin recordar tu tersa piel, estar bajo el cielo sin sentirme sobre tu mirada. Maldigo el día en el que tu presencia iluminó mis días y reviviste el corazón humano del cual nunca fui capáz de deshacerme.  
>No quiero pisar el viejo callejón en el que te vi. Muriéndo de ganas por presionar tus comisuras con mis labios. Hace tanto tiempo que olvidé el tacto, tanto tiempo hace desde que mi cuerpo se convirtió en lo que hoy es y ciertamente es odioso recordar entre el abatimiento la razón por la que renuncié a mi vida terrenal . Quisiera encontrar el lugar más precioso para ti bajo el cielo deseando que éste nos acoja en su inmensidad.<br>Deidara, mi hermoso y frágil Deidara.. en mí interior existe el deseo insano de tenerte junto a mi, aún sabiendo que mi presencia no te haría bien alguno.  
>No sabes las veces que he soñado con estár detrás tuyo mientras te reflejas en el espejo cepillando con sumo cuidado los hilos dorados de tu cabeza. No sabes las causas de mis suspiros.. es que la razón eres tú.<br>Pequeño pedazo de porcelana, lamento herirte con la frialdad de mis palabras. Lamento encerrarme a causa de mi autismo e ignorar tus pequeñas ayudas. Pero cuanto te quiero, mi amor verdadero sin ti está mal hecho el mundo.  
>Tienes un peinado imposible y unos ojos que impiden dormir al Zar más poderoso.<br>Quiero poder sentir tu mano en mi humanidad latente, ansiosa de tu amor y entrega.  
>Niño rubio permiteme cubrirte de mis ansias, de mi pasión, de mi entrega, de mi amor y la poca vida que me queda. Déjame tejerte un manto de estrellas para que puedas cubrirte en tus noches de tristeza. Permiteme bordarte a mano el más bello cojín donde puedas guardar tus sueños más hermosos y artísticos.<br>Cuanto quisiera ser la cama que te da cobijo y el alma que brinda vida, chico de la tierra.  
>Ojalá tus orbes azules puedan mirarme con el mismo amor y la pasión que yo cargo por ti.<br>Deidara simplemente eres mi máxima motivación.

Sigo haciendo mi carta mental hasta que tus pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos y te inclinas para observar detenidamente mis ojos, con un susurro a penas audible me dices:

-Danna... pensé que mi mente sólo podría construír ese bello escenario junto a ti.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron, no pensé que estuviese diciendo todo en voz alta. Noté que abrías tu boca para decir algo pero me adelanté para decir:

-Deidara, déjame ser la sombra en la que puedas recostarte, los ríos que corren por tus dos cuencas azuladas, la noche más larga de tu año. Quiero sostener tu mano y sorber las lagrimas que derrames cuand...

No me dejaste terminar. Sentí tus labios aprisionar mi boca. Pedí un pequeño permiso para intruducir mi lengua en tu cabidad y empezar una danza llena de deseos desencadenados. Cuando te separé un poco de mi observe tu rostro con sumo detenimiento pasando mi mano derecha por tu mejilla izquierda mientras mi mano zurda estaba posada en tu espalda. Jamás olvidaría esos pequeños electrochocks que me provocaste en ese momento con tu mirada llena de ternura.

Nos amabamos... qué más podría decir.  
>El efecto de una droga jamás se asimilaría a la sensación placentera de volver a sentir una emoción tan pura y fuerte en un trozo de madera que ansiaba ser comprendido y amado...<br>Siempre en mi mente permanecerás, mi hermoso estudiante... Deidara

Reviews?:3 pedradas, flores, aplausos, abucheos? Adelante!

Sayonara :3


End file.
